Kitten's & Veela's
by XTheDarkQueenX
Summary: Harry wakes up with an inheritance and what's this his mate is Draco Malfoy Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry,   Bashing of the traitors Hermione, Ron & Ginny but Grandpa!Dumbledore, Starts in 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me unfortunately

**Kittens and Veela's**

**Chapter 1 - Back To School + A Veela**

"See ya Freak" was all Harry heard as his 'beloved' family drove off, gladly ridding themselves of him till next summer. Harry just shook his head and picked up his trunk to walk into platform 9 and 3/4's.

Wheeling it through the barrier and lugging in onto the train, heaving it into the overhead compartment, Harry collapsed onto the seat panting in exhaustion.

'Shit they worked me hard this summer'

Harry thought, trying to catch his breath. _'Not to mention it was made worse with no food and my inheritance'_, for you see Harry's 'Family' had almost starved him while working him to exhaustion at the same time, making Harry look worse than usual behind his Glamour charms.

Skinny to the point of looking anorexic and ready to drop dead at any moment along with various bruises from his 'beloved' Uncle was not all he was hiding, no because on Harry's 16th birthday he had got an unexpected surprise….

*************************************Flashback July 30th 11:58 *******************************************

Two minutes till midnight, Harry was staying up till the clock hit 12 exactly to receive his Birthday presents and gifts from his friends as per tradition.

One minute left, he could see Hedwig and a bunch of other owls flying his way, carrying oddly shaped parcels.

45 seconds, his skin began to glow silver like it was trapped in this form and needed to be released.

30 seconds, his skin started to tingle, like pins and needles, unpleasant and slightly painful but nothing that he was too worried about.

15 seconds, the pain increased to crucio painful and started to burn his skin, Harry was worried now and wanted to scream in pain but didn't dare too for it would wake his Uncle.

10 seconds, the pain became centred on his head, ears and tailbone, outstripping the pain of crucio by far, being so painful Harry couldn't even think about screaming.

5 seconds, the silver glow on his skin increased like the pain, making his body arc making him look like a wingless angel in pain.

4 seconds

3 seconds

2 seconds

1

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH' The pain suddenly increased, feeling like it had broke some sort of pain barrier that no living soul should have to go through, finally thou he passed into unconsciousness escaping the pain he was forced into.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled gripping his head in pain, "What the hell happened last night?" He slid his hand back with a yawn, to stop… there was something on his head, things that felt like cat ears, things that were moving on there own and could pick up sounds from two streets away.

'AHHHHHH' Harry scrambled to the mirror on the back of his wardrobe to see it was true, He had cats ears, something swished behind him, and a tail too.

*********************************************End Flashback************************************************

He had of course immediately put up his wandless glamour's like he had being doing ever since the abuse from his family had started. The abuse of course wasn't helped by the fact Dumbledore insisted he absolutely had to stay all summer rather than the first month like usual, the Dursley's weren't happy about that.

However, for a change, it wasn't the Dursley's that made Harry's summer unbearable it was the feeling of not being whole, of missing part of himself and needing someone there to fix it and stop the horrible pain he was feeling. It had started the night of his birthday and the only conclusion he could find was that he was a creature and had a mate that he had rejected and caused pain to. The pain he had felt was his body's way of punishing itself apparently. Speaking of which he still couldn't find out what creature he was or which parent he got his inheritance off of. While he pondered he became aware of a horrible, pain-filled screeching with the most calming, delicious scent beckoning him, inviting him to follow it.

Harry couldn't resist and with eyes glazed over like in a trance he tracked the scent and screeching to a locked compartment with dozens of wards over it. But of course that didn't stop him, he simply walked through, not even realising what he did was impossible to normal wizards. Opening the door he came across all of the 'Silver Trio' (Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy). Pansy and Blaise were currently pinning Draco down while trying to reason with him. "You can't go out, I know you want to find him but you…" noticing Draco had stopped struggling and was looking at something behind her Pansy turned around to see Harry swaying in his trance with an expression like he had found Nirvana and never wanted to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Harry isn't an adorable Sub or with Draco; ergo I don't own him

**Kittens and Veela's**

Chapter 2 – Why Me?

"So good" Harry murmured, at this Blaise turned around. "Its Potter" he said unbelievingly "Draco's mate is Potter". Those words broke Harry out of his trance, "Mate? What do you mean HIS mate!" Pointing at Draco wildly. Blaise's grip on Draco slackened allowing him to break free and gather Harry in his arms. "Mine, my mate" Draco growled out while nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry slipped back into his trace like state, purring while replying "Yours, only yours".

That had happened 2 hours ago where the Slytherin duo had promptly stunned them both before owling Snape to tell him what had happened. Harry came to before Draco, mere minutes away from Hogwarts, and unsurprisingly started to panic. "What's going on? What happened?" Harry said quickly struggling to get out of Draco's current grip around his waist. "Potter, calm down" Pansy said glancing nervously at Draco. "CALM DOWN! Why the hell should I calm down?" "Because…" Pansy attempted to answer but was interrupted. "MINE" Draco growled before nuzzling Harry like he had earlier trying to calm his Mate down, pulling Harry closer into his lap.

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry wouldn't calm "NO, let me go" he yelled, kicking out and struggling against Draco's arms. This however only made Draco hold on tighter before everything went dark for Harry. "Huh?" Harry said before pushing at whatever had made everything go dark, it felt like feathers and he could only hear a low sort of cooing sound. Slowly the objects parted like curtains letting Harry see Pansy and Blaise were standing just outside of the compartment with Snape, Draco's parent's Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looking in.

When they noticed Harry was awake, and seconds from panicking, they studied him debating what to do. However that all stopped when Draco fed up of being ignored by his mate started kissing down his Sub's neck demanding attention. Harry, who had never been touched sexually before, blushed and shivered but didn't stop him in fact he turned his head so Draco could continue. Whimpering from how good it felt Harry tried to stop Draco once more "S-stop Draco w-w-we need to tal-lk" moaning his tail coming up to curl around Draco's wrist.

Wait tail! Oh shit his glamour's had fallen, Harry struggled violently so he could run and hide his secret. "Potter, calm down no of us are going to tell anyone you're a Hanyo" Snape snarled. "Hanyo?" Harry questioned the unfamiliar term. "Is that what I am?" The two women gasped while the men stared. "You don't know what you are?" Lucius said in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Harry isn't an adorable Sub or with Draco; ergo I don't own him - or Draco ;(

Sorry for taking so long exams and stuff :( - another sad not I'm on holiday for two weeks so no new updates till after then sorry

**Kittens and Veela's**

Chapter 3 – Huh Hanyo?

"Hanyo?" Harry questioned the unfamiliar term. "Is that what I am?" The two women gasped while the men stared. "You don't know what you are?" Lucius said in disbelief.

"A Hanyo" said Snape with an edge of disbelief and a sneer "is a half-demon with large magical core and a link to nature".

"They're resemblance to their demonic half is indicative of power, (at this Snape glanced at the twitching tufts attached to Harry's head and the tail Draco continued to stroke to Harry's distraction). And judging by your glaring obvious feline traits, your demon side is just as powerful as your wizarding blood, however that does not take away from your persistent Gryffindor idiocy" Snape ended with another sneer.

"I'm a Demon?" Harry asked with despair, "A Dark creature Demon?" Snape opened his mouth to no doubt say a 'witty' remark but stopped (looking decidedly green) when Draco started nuzzling Harry's neck. "Mine, my Dark Demon, my Little One, my Kitten, MINE!" Draco growled out shouting by the end of it.

Narcissa took at this moment seeing as the two men weren't getting anywhere, "Dark in colouring only Mr Potter as Cat Demons are notorious for being neutral due to their healing powers." Harry's head cocked to the side cutely (inadvertently giving Draco more room to play with), "so they're neutral cause of the healers oath you have to take?"

"Exactly my boy" spoke Albus Dumbledore from behind the group, ignoring all the reactions which Included drawn wands, wings hiding Harry from view and sharpened claws appearing. "Now why don't we take this all up to my office." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Harry isn't an adorable Sub or with Draco; ergo I don't own him

**Kittens and Veela's**

**Chapter 4 – What Happens Now?**

"Exactly my boy" spoke Albus Dumbledore from behind the group, ignoring all the reactions which Included drawn wands, wings hiding Harry from view and sharpened claws appearing. "Now why don't we take this all up to my office?"

So with little ado and some wariness Draco lowered his wings after much urging from Harry only to grasp him in shock after Harry lunged at Dumbledore. The shock did however allow Draco to return to his conscious mind and not just run off of his base instincts like before.

"What's going on – why are you all here?" Draco asked still in a daze from his instincts – it felt to him like he was coming out of a deep sleep or Hypnotism or a trance. He seemed to suddenly notice the lithe body in his arms and looked down – instantly recognising it and also why it was there. "Potter" he whispered in disbelief, not quite believing it, "My Mate is Harry Potter!"

In his shock his grasp slipped loose allowing Harry to once again lunge at Dumbledore only this time he was much more successful.

Everyone looked in shock, with pulled out wands ready only to find …. "Grandpa!" Harry exclaimed pulling on his 'Grandpa's' beard. Sucking on a pilfered lemon drop that no one knew quite where he had got it from.

"Grandpa" Harry exclaimed once more only this time much more petulantly and with a whine to his voice with an adorable pout added for good measure.

"Ha-Harry?" Dumbledore asked bemused, "want you and Aunt Minnie" Harry whined in a childish voice still with that added pout. "For what?" Dumbledore started to ask only for everyone to feel Magik move itself from something far away and attach it to Dumbledore and Harry and create what felt like a child's leash also attached to someone in Hogwarts, probably the infamous 'Aunt Minnie'.

"Protect" Harry stated simply (in the midst of everyone's shocked silence) before cuddling into his 'grandpa's' arms. "Of course" started Narcissa "a magical guardian is needed for a courtship." "So the brat gave himself some" finished Snape, reluctantly impressed.

Harry seemed to return from the trance his instincts had him in and blushed, embarrassed at his current state on 'Grandpa's' hip, but immediately asked "Where's Draco?" It was surprisingly (as they had just been passive viewers till now) Blaise and Pansy who responded, sounding smug. "We knocked him out when he went to snatch Harry back", pointing behind Dumbledore, who still had Harry on his hip.

Draco was flat on his stomach with his hand outstretched inches away from grabbing Harry's tail. "He he" Harry giggled cutely as, with his wings twitching, Draco made a rather funny site to see.

"Hang on, Why isn't" Pansy started "Mr Malfoy Complaining about" continued Blaise "Draco being Un-Malfoyish" finished the both of them together. "Because Narcissa got to him first" said Snape in a voice that implied he had seen the site too many times to either laugh (like the currently awake teenagers) or wonder how on earth she did it.

And what a site it was the Great, Always-Poised Lucius Malfoy was gagged and hogtied with Narcissa sitting primly on top of him, looking quite comfortable were she was.

"And what is that supposed to mean Severus Snape?" Narcissa said in monotone but you could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. Severus answered quickly and a little fearfully (not that he would ever admit it) "Nothing, of course!"

As all was being entertained Draco had woken up, and he was not at all impressed at being kept from his mate, not one bit. Draco snuck up behind Dumbledore and quickly pulled Harry from the old man's slack grip he had had in his humour.

He threw Harry over his shoulder, caveman style and walked, causally groping Harry's cute little butt as he did so ignoring Harry's Eeps as they alerted the group that Harry was gone.

Harry wiggled and squirmed trying to get free almost falling off of Draco's shoulder several time before he was swung down into Draco's arms instead with his legs automatically wrapping around Draco's waist and arms twined around his neck.

Draco's arms however found purchase under Harry's thighs and continued in groping Harry's simply adorable bum. As Harry felt the continued groping he tried to stop it once more.

"Draco … Draco stoP IT!" the last part had turned into a moan as the gesture started to feel oh so right and good to Harry. This of course didn't help deter Draco, in fact all it did do was encourage him to grope Harry more and so he did. Draco started to nuzzle and kiss Harry's outstretched neck that was directly in front of him. He started to go upwards and reached the corner of Harry's lips and was just about to fully kiss him before he was once again foiled. Draco was stunned and knocked out: this time along with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Harry isn't an adorable Sub or with Draco; ergo I don't own him **

**Kittens and Veela's**

**Chapter 5 - Explanations**

With a start both Harry and Draco woke up, this time both of them were tied to a chair and neither of them was close enough to touch one another. When both were finally aware two things happened; Harry blushed furiously, rivalling tomatoes for their colour, and Draco fully looked at his mate from the floor upwards, checking him out as it was.

From his petite, delicate feet to his shapely legs and thighs leading up to that gorgeous bubble-butt that poor Draco (not to mention little Draco) currently couldn't see, slight curves with a little, drool worthy muscle added along with elbow-long gorgeous, silky raven-black curls that framed a slender neck that begging to be kissed and marked by Draco, a pair of perfectly-pouted, bow-shaped laps that just had to be seen kiss-swollen and sore, a dainty, little button nose and a pair of the rarest emeralds for eyes along with those oh so cute kitten ears and tail that just had to be petted. All in All, his mate was just oh so adorably fuckable!

Harry meanwhile was squirming at the feeling of those searing eyes, eyes that looked like stormiest nigh at sea with flashes of lightening occasionally being seen. Eyes surrounded by a painfully masculine, but aristocratic, face and a muscular body that was much larger than his own. With medium length, straight platinum-blond hair he looked like the Greek God, Adonis, a picture only added to by his wings that were as large as he was; wings that matched the colour of his eyes.

Feeling the eyes on him as well Draco turned his head to meet Harry's eyes as Harry did as well. Harry blushed and looked away at being caught but at feeling Draco's eyes still on him and imagined the smirk he would possess on his (unfortunately sexy) face, he carried on looking at Draco too, before being too embarrassed and kept his face down looking at his toes. That is until he heard someone clearing their throat "Hem Hem" to get everyone's attention.

"Don't do that" Lucius snapped, as everyone else simultaneously shuddered at the sound, "it's enough when that Umbridge woman does it constantly!" Snape sniggered gaining a dirty glare from Lucius and a look of amazement from Harry that he could in fact almost laugh.

"Harry, my boy" said Dumbledore's gaining Harry's attention, and a growl from Draco from calling Harry his, "are you alright?" "Alright?" Harry said calmly "ALRIGHT!" this time he exploded "I FIND OUT I'M A DEMON, I HAVE AN EARS AND A TAIL AND I SNUGGLED WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE WHY AN EARTH WOULD I BE ALRIGHT!" His ears and tail had poofed up in his explosion of anger causing Draco to nuzzle them (as Harry had stepped closer to him in his anger) to try and calm him down but it only caused him to purr, which of course didn't help. "And now I'm frigging purring!" The last word was said with a sob that visibly started both Dumbledore and Snape.

"After everything I've never seen him cry" muttered Snape shocked by the scene in front of him. "I have" Dumbledore said, twinkle gone from his eyes "but only for a moment, it was when Cedric Diggory had …. Died." Lucius wisely kept quiet.

"Not even when the mutt died?" Snape asked hesitantly, "No" Dumbledore replied "at least not in my eye site and I talked to him for almost 3 hours straight after but I did get a report of the DADA classroom being completely destroyed against almost all repair the next day and Harry wasn't seen until then."

Narcissa couldn't take the heart breaking site anymore and sliced through the last of the bond that remained on Harry, transfigured the chair into a couch and pulled Harry into her arms, rocking and calming him. "Shush, it's alright now, I know it's been a big shock but you're not alone now, Shush now."

Harry had calmed and pulled back rubbing his red, swollen eyes with little closed fists, looking adorable even after he had just cried.

Draco, however, sagged against the ropes he had just been straining against, in his need to get to Harry, to take in the site, having to refrain himself from cooing at the picture Harry made.

"Now" Harry asked, still sniffling a bit. "What's going on, why has Draco been acting weirdly and Why am I for that matter!" "Well … How much do you know about demons and Veela's Harry?" asked Dumbledore wary of making Harry breakdown again. "Nothing about demons, I mean I didn't even know I was one but I know a fair amount about Veela's because of Fleur and the tournament, why?"

The room went seemed to go silent with everyone looking between Harry and Draco. It was surprisingly Lucius who manned up enough to try and tell Harry. "Did you study the mating habits of Veela?" questioned Lucius, "Yes" Harry admitted with a blush, "I thought it could be used against Fleur if we had to duel like past tournaments and it was the right, which it wouldn't have been of course", at this Harry stopped expecting someone to speak but seeing the expressions on the surrounding people's face and the look of barely covered anxiety on Draco's continued speaking. "Males however mate all year round and unlike females can only fully bond and mate with their 'true' mate which is the closest thing there is to a soul mate apparently", at this he stopped once more and stared at Draco, continued speaking but with a dawning revelation on his face.

"Male Veela's are always the dominant ones in the relationship and have silver or platinum-blond hair along with them gaining wings when … when" Harry had seemed to temporarily lose his voice at this point. "When they find their true mates" Draco finished.

"You're my mate Harry, My Harry, MINE!" At this Draco finally broke the bonds restraining him but surprisingly all he did was gather the overloaded and dazed Harry into his arms sit them down on the transfigured couch, with Harry on his lap.

"so" Draco said, more composed than he felt, "What actions will be taken to ensure the safety of my mate?" looking down at Harry adoringly who quickly came out of his previous daze to weakly struggle on Draco's lap cheeks a blazing red.

Of course when Draco moaned in discomfort Harry stopped only to feel said discomfort rather hard between his arse cheeks. "Eep" Harry jumped up high hissing and clinging to the rafters in Dumbledore's office. "Sorry" Harry squeaked out, "I didn't quite mean to do that" "Which one are you talking about exciting Draco or jumping" asked Snape amused by the site of an upside down Harry. "Both … none … neither… I don't know!" shouted Harry blushing and embarrassed once more.

"Hem" Draco coughed to get attention, "We still need to discuss the safety arrangements for Harry." "I don't need saf …" Draco continued talking over Harry like he remained quiet, "because he will probably be targeted by Death Eaters and those who think Golden Boy shouldn't by with Malfoy the Death Eater."

At this everyone was silent in thought, Harry however was only getting more annoyed. "OR" he stressed loudly "We could let things progress as they should and stuff what everyone else thinks and trust that Hogwarts' wards will be satisfactory."

"Excellent idea my boy, really I should of thought of that" smiled Dumbledore. "Trust in the wards …the WARDS! HOW ARE WARDS GOING TO PROTECT MY HARRY FROM EVERYTHING THAT'S OUT TO GET HIM?" "Because" Dumbledore pointed out amused "Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw by blood and Slytherin by conquest so the wards are boosted by him presence and protects more than any other wards or protections could." "Oh"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Harry isn't an adorable Sub or with Draco; ergo I don't own him

**Kittens and Veela's**

**Chapter 6 – Friends or Foe's**

"Oh"

The room was silent with everyone gobsmacked except, of course, Harry who had produced another lemon drop and was quite happily sucking on it and Dumbledore who was merely amused with a twinkle in his eyes.

Then the awed silence broke with everyone seemingly speaking at once.

"What!"

"Of all the absurd…"

"How is that even possible..."

"Whoa"

"MINE!"

"You could have mentioned this earlier" said Professor McGonagall weakly in exasperation. "Harry didn't want the extra attention" Dumbledore said with a shrug, un-wrapping another lemon drop for Harry to suck on. "Well it might have been helpful in Harry's 2nd year" McGonagall groused, rolling her eyes. "And no more of those sweets young man", she directed to Harry. The boy in question looked up from where he was trying to prise Draco's arm from around himself. "Okay Aunt Minnie". He struggled for a couple moments more, the others looking on in amusement. "Think you could let me go Malfoy" "DRACO" "Draco, I meant Draco, but" turning to face him, Harry batted his eyelashes, "could you pretty, please let me go and quite possibly get me some treacle tart for later".

Draco tried to resist, trying to be firm but after Harry looked from underneath his eyelashes with genuine puppy-dog eyes he was helpless. "Of course My little one, do you need anything else", arms dropping from Harry's waist as soon as Harry had said so.

"Nope" harry cheered quite happily, "so can we go and check out our quarters Gramps".

"Finally decided to use them then, red or blue?"

"What are you on abo…" started McGonagall

"Blue, I wanna switch books" interrupted Harry. "Plus it's further away from …" Harry finished, muttering under his breathe.

"Away from who ..."

"Still having troubles with them" replied Dumbledore sympathetically.

"With who?"

Harry once again spoke but this time glumly, "they only wanted and bothered with me for fame and my fortune when I died or through marriage."

At the mention of someone else marrying HIS Harry, Draco pulled him tight into his arms once more, nuzzling his neck to reassure himself Harry was there with him still and not off with some chit.

Professor McGonagall however had finally had enough, "Albus what on earth have you been talking about? Red, Blue, Away, Troubles?" She babbled utterly confused. Although just as confused the six Slytherin's stood laughing good-naturedly at her, admittedly comical, confusion.

"My dear Minerva, do keep up, we simply discussed using Ravenclaw's rooms rather than Gryffindor's and the fact Harry here is still having problems with Ms Granger and Mr and Ms Weasel … I mean Weasley" ended Dumbledore with a twinkle on his eyes once more.

"That's why the 'Dream Team'" "or Golden Trio" interrupted Blaise with Pansy nodding in the background, "have been ignoring each other" continued Snape, curious. "I thought it was due to Mr Potter finally finding his brain and beating Granger in lessons."

Dumbledore looked at Harry leaving him the choice to answer or not. "They tried to use a silencing charm in the library," Harry started voice flat and numb, "only I was still within the perimeter behind a bookcase having come looking for them, enabling me to hear everything they said." This was stated with sadness by Harry, betrayal echoing within his voice. "They said how much a pain it was to have to put up with me and how they wished the final battle would come sooner so they could die and have all my money," here Harry stopped to take a deep shuddering breathe. "Granger then reminded Weasley that they had to get Ginny to give me love potions from Mrs Weasley so we would marry and ensure they got it all and none of it was given to my 'little tag along family'"

"So" Harry continued, turning to Draco false happiness in his voice, "I guess you where half-right Draco, some families are better than others only it was those with Prewitt blood not the Weasley's I had to look out for."

Draco simply nuzzled Harry in apology for what he has been through, before pulling him up with his arm firmly clasped around his waist. "Shall we go and check out these quarters then?" voice rough with the anger it was containing for his mate, before trying to lighten the atmosphere. "No need to get between a Ravenclaw and his books" Draco said with a humoured smirk on his face. Hearing Harry relax and laugh, as was intended, caused it to soften into a gentle smile.

"Why of course, follow me" replied Dumbledore, happy to see the boys getting along, a twinkle shining bright in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer –__ Harry Potter does not unfortunately belong to me but the amazing JKR otherwise many a character would still be living / not evil __ lol :) _

_**AN**__ – I would like to apologise for being gone so long partly due to exams and partly due to other reasons but to make it up to you guys a longer than normal chapter__ from me directly__ below and a promise of another one before I go one holiday, have fun__ and reviews are welcomed! :P  
><em>

Chapter 7 – Settling In

"Why of course, follow me" replied Dumbledore, happy to see the boys getting along, a twinkle shining bright in his eyes.

After sweeping up and down corridors and stairs; Harry, Draco and their entroupe landed up somewhere on the second floor in between the Great Hall and Ravenclaw Tower. When Dumbledore turned to stop Harry shot out in front, slitting his thumb to give a raven-shaped statue / gargoyle his blood.

While the others stood momentarily shocked at his actions Draco, however, had an immediate reaction to sensing his Mate's spilt blood and almost burst into his Veela form before realising what had occurred. Still Draco wrapped Harry in his embrace, sucking on Harry's thumb to ensure it was fully healed and cleaned.

At the feel of his thumb encased in Draco's hot, wet mouth (and what a good looking mouth it was) Harry blushed a delicate rose-pink, his kitten like ears subconsciously moving flirtatiously and tail wrapping shyly around his waist, brushing against Draco's wrist.

In response Draco smirked around Harry's thumb, releasing it only to place a kiss on his wrist. "Exquisite" he murmured. Harry's blush deepened into a deep-red, opening his mouth to say something only to deepen further when he was interrupted. "why don't we go inside before they start fornicating in the hallways and on, what I presume, their own doorstep?" drawled Snape, amused while sounding sickened at the same time.

Harry snapped back to himself at once breaking contact with Draco by backing up, clutching his kissed arm – blushing furiously. Draco growled, unhappy with the interruption, and tracked Harry with his eye's, but with a smirk still firmly in place.

"Lemon Drop's" Dumbledore stated cheerfully, out of the blue, "Really Albus, it's not really the time for such nonse …" McGonagall was stopped mid-flow by the Raven moving from its pestle and granting them access. "Your password is lemon drops" Pansy asked Harry incredulously, Blaise snickering in the background. " I thought I would use my Headmaster's default emergency password since Harry seems occupied" replied Dumbledore.

With that Harry walked in, leading the others behind him, still with a rose-dusting upon his cheeks, looking down shy. The others could only smirk or smile while being relived they had found each other, and turned to look at their surroundings. It was incredible to believe they were in one of The Legendary Founder's rooms.

When they all took in their surroundings they were speechless;

"It is magnificent" whispered McGonagall,

"All that history" murmured Snape with hunger and jealousy in his voice, looking at the rows of bookcases filled with so much knowledge.

The others simply stared; stared at the ten-foot tall mahogany bookcases that lined the walls, at the gold coving around the room, at the deep sapphire carpet, the emerald couches surrounding a pure white marble fireplace. And to think this was just one room, one admittedly perfect, jewel-toned room but only one none the less.

Draco, of course, only had eyes for His Harry and after a cursory look around the room turned his attention to his mate once more.

Dumbledore took this time to announce one of his many decisions. "I would like to offer the position of Professors of History of Magic and Wizarding Customs in combination for 5th years only as a trial basis" he stated, looking at Lucius and Narcissa. "This of course means you shall only teach the 5th years but will have teacher benefits, not to mention get to stay at Hogwarts for the year." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eyes. Seeing the position for the truce and offer to stay with their son for a year Narcissa gracefully accepted, "We would be delighted" she drawled, in a perfectly snobbish voice but with a twinkle not unlike a certain old mans.

As the others looked on amused a sudden "Don't you dare", made them all jump. They all turned around to see McGonagall scolding Harry who had apparently tried to slip himself another lemon drop and was now getting a lecture as to why he shouldn't and should really wait for dinner instead. It was amusing to the others to see Harry sucking on said lemon drop as he was getting scolded, McGonagall not noticing but finishing her rant with a, "You don't eat enough anyway and filling up on sweets rather than proper food won't help that." Harry looked down through his fringe, feet shuffling on the floor, eyes remorseful. "I'm really sorry Auntie Minnie, I won't do it again, I promise."

With those puppy dog eyes her expression changed from one of firmness to a softening one with a small smile on her face. Draco's changed from his inner Veela's smirk due to the smugness of having such a mate to a look of lust due to having such an adorable mate (though Malfoy's would never use such a word) and hormones shall we say. Dumbledore took this as his cue to excuse them all and leave the two 'young men' alone for the evening.

-pagebreak-

For the first few moments alone both boys stood awkwardly across from one another. "Do you … umm do you want for me to show you your room … Draco?" the last part said hesitant and almost in a whisper. "That would be … good" Draco replied just as nervous but in a much more steady voice than Harry.

As Harry turned to lead the way Draco regained his confidence, "knowing where your rooms would be … good also" his voice lowered to practically a purr and his smirk was back, recognisable in his voice let alone upon his face. Only as Harry looked back, head turned over his shoulder, what he had always mistaken as an arrogant and cocky smirk was in fact actually not only incredibly attractive but also soft around the edges and light-hearted.

Harry walked about 5 meters, from the centre of the room, to an archway that turned into a small kitchenette that had two doors coming from behind it. Leading Draco through the door on the left Harry entered a room of silks; various shades of blues, greens and blacks, all draped over the walls and ceiling but centred on a voluptuous, four poster bed that was big enough to fit ten men. And with a floor to ceiling wardrobe that was expanded and a family size ensuite that was also connected to Harry's room Draco was sure he was in that mystical place muggleborn's liked to talk about, hea-van, heaven? Whatever it was this bedroom was it!

Well, once Harry was in that bed (preferably naked) it would be, Draco thought eying up his mate and the bed once more.

"Well, unless there's anything else you need …" Harry started, turning only to squeak in shock after he was tackled to the bed. "Draco what are you DO-ing?" Draco ignored him and continued marking his mate by placing kisses and hickies along his little one's neck, until finally he reached the perfect spot. The spot that made Harry moan and mewl with pleasure and delight. This he decided, this was the perfect spot to mark his mate and show everyone just who His little one belonged to. Sucking on that spot hard, to bruise and prepare it Draco bit down hard trying to permanently mark his mate once accepted.

Harry squealed, first in pain from the bite but then in pleasure from the feel of Draco's magic rushing through his system, trying to mark his and declare him permanently off limits to anyone who dared try to take him. But the magic only lay in wait, waiting till that crucial moment of acceptance from Harry.

_AN - Aren't I mean to leave this on a cliffhanger, even I'm excited to find out what happens next :P _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer –__ Harry Potter does not unfortunately belong to me but the amazing JKR otherwise many a character would still be living / not evil __ lol_

Chapter 8 – Reality Kicks In

Harry squealed, first in pain from the bite but then in pleasure from the feel of Draco's magic rushing through his system, trying to mark his and declare him permanently off limits to anyone who dared try to take him. But the magic only lay in wait, waiting till that crucial moment of acceptance from Harry.

After the post-bonding magic bliss has passed the fog of instincts over the two boys lifted, not completely but to a more manageable level. Draco groaned with disbelief with how he had acted at times while harry blushed with embarrassment and anger, at himself, that he had acted so … so … Submissive!

Both boys laid in silence, neither willing to break the tension that had built up between them.

"Harry" Draco began, "I mean Potter … I mean" stumbling on how to address his new mate. "Are you … continuing this bond?" Doubting himself in the aftermath and remembering his parents telling him how some denied these bonds for a life of soul-repressing potions and to bond with other partners instead.

Harry remained quiet for a long time, wondering how to answer; taking this as rejection Draco made to pull away and move from his position at Harry's side, Veela intent on finding his parents for reassurance. Harry quickly moved an arm to stop him and pull him back down to his side, leaning up on his elbow so he could look in his eyes. "I would prefer to get to know you before I did anything, rejection or acceptance", Harry told Draco firmly with honesty shining through his jewelled eyes and sincerity clear in his voice.

"That I can deal with" was Draco's reply, pure relief clear in his eyes and with an oh-so attractive smirk that just told of the plans he was making to woo his mate now he knew he had the chance. Both boys just laid there for a few minutes, realising the chance they really had to start over before they both reluctantly moved to unpack.

While both boys were settling in the Sorting Hat had finished its duties for another year and it was time for Dumbledore to make any announcements. Since only a small group were in the know they all remembered a specific part of the Veela laws and were practically squirming in excitement for the chaos to come.

"Well apart for the usual warnings to stay away from the forbidden forest, no magic between classes or in the corridors and the list of forbidden objects is on Mr Filch's door I have one other thing to tell you." The students started to mutter, curious as to why the Headmaster was rushing his usual speech and what could be so exciting to tell he looked like he was hypo on sugar. (Which with the amount him and Harry had ate earlier McGonagall was starting to suspect.) "It is a delight for me to announce" Dumbledore continued mischief clear in his voice, "that we have the presence of a magical being, creature bond in our midst this year."

After this Dumbledore's voice turned more serious and firm. "It is my duty as Headmaster to inform of this bond so I can formally warn you that any attempts to break this bond will end in dire punishment from not only myself and the professors but also from the bonded couple, due to act 124 of the Veela Treatise. You will also be similarly punished for any prejudice or bias against the couple." Once that was said Dumbledore aimed a pointed looked at a toady-looking women wearing a disgusting amount of pink as well as the three who had, in his eyes, betrayed his grandson.

The hall was as silent as the grave for one moment before an eruption of whispers and wild guesses came from three of the tables, none using their eyes and looked to see who might be missing.

Only the Slytherin table, who knew that Draco was coming into his Veela inheritance had any idea this could have happened and, along with one lone, blond Ravenclaw, were chuckling at the others guesses and confusion.

Finally Dumbledore had enough of the headache he could see brewing in the teachers eyes and shot fireworks from the tip of his wand to dispel the noise. "The pupils in question are young Mr Malfoy and Potter so I warn you once more, do not come between these two and expect to face no consequences, thank-you", and with that Dumbledore sat down, sucking on his lemon drops, happy in the chaos he has caused.

Half of the school turned in two different directions to figure out the housemates in question reactions. When the Slytherins simply smirked as usual, prepared for the possibility of Draco's mate being anyone last year, everyone was reassured this changed nothing for them; though those smirks did still slightly scare them.

The Gryffindor's, however, stayed in silence a moment longer to digest the news they'd been given. Once thought through most supported Harry, for he had always been there for them, only some didn't. Still they stayed silent but turned to see Granger and Weaselys reactions. The rest of the hall started getting nervous until Seamus spoke up, "You Go Boy! Go Harry!" Seamus whooped and cheered. "Couldn't Aim Small!" This he ended with a roguish wink laced with innuendoes. While everyone else chuckled and supported Harry, this seemed to be the last straw for some.

"Filthy little traitor; consorting with a snake!"  
>"Harry can't possibly make the right decision without me!"<br>"He was supposed to be MINE!" At this everyone else burst into laughter at the three's delusions.

That laughter only increased when a hex flew past them and, with a yelp, all three had been turned into animals. Ron transformed into a snake, Hermione into a slow-worm and Ginny into a spider. This meant the scene looked even more humorous when while Ron was running from Ginny the spider, Ginny was chasing Hermione for answers and to change her back somehow and Hermione was chasing Ron to blame for he was the first one hit. This meant all three animals / people were running around in a line following each other, Ron only stopping to look over his shoulder again to check if Ginny was still there and running at the sight if her causing Hermione to chase after him which only caused Ginny to chase after Hermione, and by proxy, Ron more.

After a few minutes of belly-aching laughter the whole school turned as one to the doors to find ….

After both boys had unpacked their trunks, and ignoring the slight awkwardness that had settled and lingered between them, Harry was determined to discover who his mate really was underneath all his masks as well as their fights and prejudice of each other.

"So", Harry tentively started hands behind his back, one foot on its tiptoes drawing circles into the ground. "What um … Where did … How was …", seeing how his mate was struggling Draco helped him out as well as satisfied his own curiosity. "So I heard about the trumped up underage magic charges, what did you cast that impressed Madam Bones so much?"

Draco immediately saw he was barking down the wrong street and was about to tell His Mate not to answer but Harry replied, sadly though, none the less. "Two Dementors came after me and my cousin Dudley so I had to use the Patronus charm to defend us but either no one believes and thinks I just want attention or berates me and tells me I was foolish and should have let the 'adults' deal with it." Harry recited sadly, getting slowly angrier at what he went through as he talked.

"Then, to top it all off, I get pulled up in front the whole Wizengamot, for what is basically a trial in the same courtroom that the Death Eaters had theirs!"

"Seriously? I gathered Fudge had a grudge against you for lowering his popularity ratings last year and increasing Dumbledore's for a time but treating a case of self-defence like a trial?" Draco exclaimed in incredulity before muttering rude curses under his breath, looking angered beyond belief. Harry, by contrast, looked relieved, "You actually believe me but don't blame me for what I did?" He repeated hopefully.

"Well, of course I do, it seems quite a clear-cut case to me" Draco replied, surprise colouring his tone like it should have been blatantly obvious to anyone and making it seem like those who could not see what he did couldn't see a dragon in front of their noses.

Harry lunged forward and hugged Draco, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. "Thank-you", he murmured quietly as they stood there, "Thank-you."

After a few more minutes, together in bliss, just being held, Draco reluctantly shifted to hold Harry's hand and gently tugged him along to the arched doorway. "Come one, let's go to the feast and see if we can catch the end tail of everyone's reactions" Draco said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, intending on cheering his little mate up.

He was successful for Harry giggled, then they both walked willingly together, hand-in-hand, down to the Great Hall, chatting and guessing at everyone's reactions along the way.

When they finally approached the double doors Draco put a finger to his lips, signalling Harry to be quiet, both stifling a laugh when they heard Seamus' reaction. They waited in silence for a moment before Draco burst into action to defend his mate at hearing what 'The Traitors', (as Draco had named them privately, inside Dumbledore's office) was saying.

Draco burst through the huge doors after having seen Harry's smile deflate faster than a popped balloon, casting a complex multi-transfiguration. "_invisus bestia" _Draco cast before turning around to comfort his mate.

After a few minutes of belly-aching laughter the whole school turned as one to the doors to find ….

Draco, with his wand hand still outstretched in case of retaliation but protecting and comforting his mate, none the less, in his embrace with his wings out in defence he truly looked a magnificent but fearful sight. This was only slightly decreased by the cuteness of Harry simply borrowing into the comfort of Draco's arms, purring with happiness.

The whole school stared at the sight of these two opposite beauty's embracing; one dark and feminine, the other light and masculine to the extreme. They were only interrupted by, "10 points to Slytherin for an extremely complex transfiguration and another 5 points for transfiguring multiple objects." This surprisingly came from Professor McGonagall and was only trumped when Professor Snape drawled out "and 15 points to Gryffindor for having the patience not to hex them sooner."

This caused the all the students to once again break into laughter at the irony of the two strictest teachers not only approving but rewarding their opposite houses and also a slightly hysterical laughter for who would of believed anything like this could have ever happened.

And with that Draco and Harry reluctantly split to sit at their house tables and see just who their friends really were.

A/N - invisus bestia = hated animal in latin


End file.
